DRAGONES
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Hi, soy Yuki-ona,y les traigo esta historia de shiryu y sun rei, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, si se les ocurre una nueva idea diganmela.


"_**DRAGONES."**_

**_Cual sabana blanca, una gruesa neblina se apodero de los cinco picos envidiosa escondía la hermosura de este bajo su manto._**

**_En una cabaña en lo mas remoto de estas montañas en la cascada de rozan, Sun Rei abría sus ojos a un nuevo día, con pesadez se sentó en la cama y dirigió una melancólica mirada hacia la ventana, viendo el frió día gris y la espesa neblina de ese día; se decidió a levantarse o se quedaría en la cama todo el día, como ya le había pasado; bajo de la cama, tomo una bata que estaba colocada en una silla a un lado de esta y se le echo encima, salio a la cascada a tomar algo de agua y volvió a la cabaña donde la puso a calentar en la cocina, después empezó a picar algo de verdura y dejo cociendo un poco de arroz "ahora solo soy yo" se dijo al ver el pobre desayuno que se preparaba, no tenia mucho apetito, cuando ellos estaban solía preparar algo mas elaborado para verlo sonreír._**

**_Así dejo el arroz a cocer y tomo la cubeta del agua que ya estaba lista, dirigiéndose al baño, vació el contenido de la cubeta en una pequeña tina de madera, se despojo de la bata, de su ropa de dormir y se deshizo de su trenza, para después entrar a la tina esperando que el agua relajase su cuerpo, ojala también pudiera curar su alma se decía._**

**_-"se que es su deber"- pensaba la chica, al mirar su reflejo en el agua que desprendía un confortante vapor-"se que deben proteger la tierra"- unas gotas saladas rodaron por su mejillas seguida por otra y otra mas, una tras otra perdiéndose en el agua-"pero.....pero ¿por que me han dejado sola?"- su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto silencioso de la niña-"ahora ya no tengo a nadie,.........siempre te ibas pero Roshi se quedaba conmigo a si yo solo rezaba por que volvieras ......pero el también se ha ido y tu con el"- lavo su cara en un inútil intento de borrar la evidencia de su llanto-"Shyriu....esta vez he perdido la esperanza de que vuelvan ..¿han muerto Shiryu?...si es así por que ni siquiera te has despedido de mi ...¿por qué me olvidaron?-" se levanto bruscamente del agua y salio de la tina, estaba cansada de darle tantas vueltas a ese problema; tomo una toalla que estaba en un banquito enfrente de un pequeño espejo, y comenzó a secar su larga cabellera, se dio la vuelta solo para mirarse de cuerpo completo en el espejo grande que estaba en frente, sin prestar mucha atención a su imagen siguió secando su cuerpo, en eso estaba cuando en un momento se irguió completamente y miro en el espejo grande como se reflejaba en este el mas pequeño, el cual le permitía ver su espalda,....ahí estaba "lo había olvidado" pensó, mirando su mas grande secreto, solo Roshi sabia de el -"jamas se lo conté a Shiryu" una sonrisa nació en sus labios al recordar el día que se lo había visto por primera vez cuando era niña, y había salido muy asustada al encuentro de Roshi, el anciano maestro solo había sonreído "no es nada Sun Rei, un regalo de los dioses pequeña, no debes asustarte" le dijo el maestro, regalo o no seguía siendo un misterio como apareció, tras las hermosas palabras del anciano ella solo había sonreído, la calida mirada de este le decía que no temiera; dejando a un lado sus recuerdos de niñez Sun Rei paso una mano debajo de su hombro para rozar una pequeña parte de su espalda, rozo con la yema de sus dedos la pequeña garra del dragón que tenia en su espalda._**

**_Si ella también tenia un dragón plasmada en su espalda, pero este no era como el de Shiryu que era grande y tosco, al contrario es una estética figura de un delicado dragón que bajaba por su espalda, no era muy grande abarcaba una porción de las paletas de Sun Rei y solo llegaba a donde nacía la curvatura de su cintura, elevaba graciosamente su cabeza un poco y miraba del lado contrario del que miraba el de Shiryu, todo el era blanco, se veía tenuemente plateado, y los ojos de animal eran de un azul muy claro, no sabia por que lo tenia, y se preguntaba si le pasaría lo mismo a ella, cuando su vida corriese peligro. El sonido de la espuma desbordándose de la olla la saco de sus pensamientos, se envolvió rápidamente en la toalla y salio rápidamente a la cocina a apagar el fuego, el agua del arroz había hervido; una vez hecho esto regreso al baño, y se vistió ignorando lo que había sido presa de su atención hace un momento, se vistió he hizo de nuevo su trenza, después de ello regreso a la cocina para empezar con su desayuno._**

**_Con pasos lentos subía la montaña con una tranquilidad aparente, se mentía a el mismo lo que mas deseaba era regresar a casa a verla, estaba preocupado, pero no tenia caso apresurase y forzar su cuerpo que aun estaba débil tras la batalla, así que solo se dedico a mirar el paisaje cubierto por la persistente neblina._**

**_-"el invierno se acerca, la neblina tan espesa es señal de ello"- se dijo, mientras seguía caminando con su pesada carga a cuestas-"ella a de estar sola.....espero que este bien"- bajo un poco la mirada-"Sun Rei"-_**

**_Se volvió, para ver a sus espaldas hubiese jurado que la habían llamado por su nombre...¿.seria el viento el que lo susurraba?...estaba alucinando tanto sufrimiento le hacia bromas, y le hacia creer oír su nombre...-"el se ha ido Sun Rei"- se dijo así misma mientras seguía su labor de labrar una pequeña huerta que tenia-"olvidalo...deja que su alma descanse en paz"-se levanto y seco el sudor de su frente, con esa neblina no podría continuar – se perderá la cosecha si el ambiente sigue tan húmedo-se dijo, dejo las herramientas y regreso a la casa no tenia caso seguir, además empezaba a caer la noche._**

**_Al llegar a la choza, vio que había luz dentro, ella no había dejado prendida la lámpara de gas, no era tan descuidada, se asusto un poco, ya no había nadie que supiera donde vivía ella ¿quién podría haber entrado?, sabia que era imprudente de su parte pero se decidió a entrar, tal vez era un viajero perdido. Cuando entro no encontró a nadie en el comedor, le pareció extraño, fue cuando oyó el sonido del agua en la cocina, con miedo se dirigió hasta allí y poco antes de hacer aun lado la cortina de la entrada dijo:_**

**_-¿quién eres y como has entrado?- cuando al fin, corrió por completo la cortina y lo vio ahí parado lavándose el rostro, hubiese preferido mil veces que fuera un extraño....no podía ser el había muerto....¿o no?._**

**_-Sun Rei- dijo al oírla- acaso no me has reconocido-le dijo al voltearse a verla y mirar su rostro pálido y desconcertado._**

**_-no ...yo ...- no sabia que decir quería llorar, quería correr a abrazarlo y sin embargo no podía moverse._**

**_-tranquila estoy aquí- le dijo acercándose a ella y secando con su dedo pulgar las lagrimas de la chica, la abrazo al ver que ella no podía moverse, ella tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente lo abrazo... estaba en casa, una vez mas, el estaba con ella._**

_**-bienvenido a casa Shiryu- **_

**_Tras una cena bien servida de parte de Sun Rei ambos se encontraban ahora en la habitación, de Shiryu._**

**_-¿por qué te has quedado callado?..¿Acaso le paso algo malo a Roshi?- tras mirar como la observaba callado, mientras ella le preparaba la cama; se veía angustiado._**

**_-no....el esta muy bien- embozo una sonrisa-no lo reconocerías si lo vieras el ahora es joven- Sun Rei lo miro confundida- después te explicare eso....pero el Roshi se ha quedado en el santuario para cuidar su casa, así que no volverá por un tiempo- le dijo con la misma sonrisa solo que ahora era mas calida._**

_**-ya veo.....y tu te-**_

**_-no....todo acabo, prometo quedarme a tu lado Sun Rei- un improvisado abrazo rodeo a Sun Rei, no entendía por que el estaba tan cariñoso pero se sentía muy feliz el no se iría mas._**

**_-pensé que no regresarías esta vez-le dijo estrechándolo por la espalda._**

**_-no sabes que miedo tuve de no verte de nuevo.....fue horrible, fueron tantas batallas y tanto sufrimiento- le decía mientras apretaba el pequeño cuerpo de la chica contra el de el, como si tuviese miedo de perderla- gracias a Atena que acabo-_**

**_Sun Rei lo oyó relatar la historia de lo que había pasado en esta terrible batalla, asombrada, aterrorizada, el había sufrido mucho, por eso lo que empezaron con caricias de apoyo poco a poco se transformo en gestos de amor mas profundos, nunca supo como pero al besar su frente el había arrebatado sus labios, y el seguí contándole mientras se besaban, y acariciaban, le había quitado la camisa, cuando el se había descuidado por estar interesado besando su cuello, no le había tomado importancia y había seguido con su relato, se dejaron llevar poco a poco, Sun Rei jamás se dio cuenta cuando le había quitado su camisa a ella, le quito el sostén, y acariciaba su espalda como si rozase a una rosa, fue un momento cuando ella se había recargado sobre su pecho, mientras el seguía su largo relato, y abrió sus ojos por un momento, para mirar la espalda de ola chica que lo noto, detuvo su historia y abrió los ojos enormemente ella...ella tenia un..._**

**_-Sun Rei .....tu tienes...un- ella se separo avergonzada de el, lo había olvidado por completo, trato de levantarse pero el la detuvo._**

**_-¿por qué tienes un dragón en tus espaldas Sun Rei?¿por que jamás me lo dijiste?- jalo de su mano hasta hacerla caer sobre el nuevamente, para abrazarla impidiéndole irse._**

_**-no ...lo se-le dijo bajando laminada muy, en verdad muy avergonzada.**_

_**-¿qué?-**_

**_-solo apareció un día cuando era niña.....y ...Roshi me dijo que no era malo...y jamás se borro...yo no se por que lo tengo Shiryu-se entrecortaba, tenia miedo ¿a que? Ni ella misma lo sabia, ese había sido su secreto durante toda una vida, si se lo hubiese dicho el se habría asustado._**

_**-¿Sun Rei ....si tu vida esta en peligro tu..?-**_

**_-no lo se jamás me fije en eso-_**

**_-¿por qué no me lo contaste?-_**

**_-nunca me lo preguntaste- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro cuando por fin se decidió a verlo a la cara._**

_**-Sun Rei...-**_

**_-te habrías asustado y me hubieses sobreprotegido, pensando que era delicada al tener esta marca a mis espaldas-_**

**_El solo guardo silencio, si tenia u dragón a sus espaldas era una buena señal de que ambos tenían que estar juntos ¿no? Por eso había vuelto para esta a su lado; la volteo para mirar a detalle el animal plasmado en la piel de ella._**

**_-es hermoso, tanto como tu- fue lo ultimo que le dijo, para después iniciar con una nueva lluvia de besos, ya no le importaba nada, la historia se la contaría mañana, ahora le dedicaría atención, a la que lo mantuvo vivo durante la batalla, y la que lo esperaba siempre, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a su amada Sun Rei. Ella en cambio solo se permitió disfrutar de los calido contacto que Shiryu le regalaba, no volvería a dudar de el, ahora que ambos compartían mas que un dragón sobre sus espaldas, ahora compartían su amor y su vida._**

_**-Es muy noche Docko ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-**_

**_-Solo pensaba en mis pequeños Shion- le dijo el anciano maestro a su amigo que tomo asiento a un lado de el, en las afueras de el templo de libra._**

**_-pero creo que estarán mejor sin mi....creo que hago mal tercio jajajaja- rió el sabio-_**

**_Shion solo le sonrió y ambos miraron a las estrellas._**

_**Fin.**_

**_Que onda que les pareció, esta idea me vino de una imagen que vi por Internet sonde Shiryu abrazaba a Sun Rei (así se escribe?) y ella tenia un dragón en su brazo, muy bonita (espero que la creadora no me demande jeje) así que solo la aplique aun fic pero con el dragón en su espalda._**

_**En fin espero que le haya gustado, como se darán cuenta soy nueva en esto, y espero me manden reviews.**_


End file.
